The embodiments described herein relate generally to load management and, more particularly, to low-frequency synchronized pulse width modulation (PWM) randomization for coordinated load management.
Together, a growing world population and increasing use of electric vehicles create increased demand for electricity. Accordingly, the price of energy tends to surge during peak times.
Currently, at least some known utilities use demand response systems that enable customers to enroll in at least one demand response program to manage the consumption of energy by their customers in response to supply conditions. These load management techniques are used to modify power consumption by consumers to better suit energy supply conditions. Such known demand response systems are commonly applied to power consuming devices such as, for example, air conditioners, electric water heaters, washing machines, pool pumps, etc. Examples of demand response programs include a direct control program, a critical peak pricing program, and a time of use program. The initiation and/or implementation of a demand response program by a utility is known as a demand response event. A demand response event is initiated by a utility transmitting a plurality of signals to its customers. For example, a demand response event representative of a direct load control program, is initiated when the utility transmits a signal to a device within a building, such as an in-home smart device and/or smart thermostat, such that the utility is enabled to directly control the usage of energy consuming machines within the building. A demand response event representative of a critical peak pricing program occurs when the utility transmits pricing signals to its customers during peak demand times. The pricing signals enable the utility to apprise customers of heightened energy prices during peak demand time periods such that customers may limit their energy consumption during such peak demand time periods. A demand response event representative of a time of use program occurs when the utility transmits a signal to a customer that is representative of energy prices that correspond to a time range such that the customer may identify an optimal time of day and/or day of the week to consume energy to ensure a low energy price rate.
In some known demand response systems power consuming devices are controlled in groups receiving synchronized signals. This may result in many devices being turned on and off simultaneously causing large spikes of demand as many devices in a group are turned on simultaneously.